


The Taste of Us

by disturbinglynic



Category: Star Trek: The Next Generation
Genre: M/M, and bloodplay. vorarephilia. felching. rimming., cannibalism (sorta graphic). non graphic descriptions of waterports (drinking), scat (tasting)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-26
Updated: 2011-10-26
Packaged: 2017-10-24 23:32:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/269140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/disturbinglynic/pseuds/disturbinglynic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cannibal AU. Will wondered if he had lost his sanity. It was a valid question. Just a couple of days ago he had been like any other guy in a committed relationship, and today, he found himself willing to give more of himself than he had ever thought possible. Would it be enough though, or would Wesley’s desires consume them both?</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Taste of Us

**Author's Note:**

>   
>  Art by [rainyrocket](http://rainyrocket.livejournal.com/)

Another person on the ship was missing. They fully expected to find him in pieces when they eventually did find him. That was how they had come across all of the other ones – in pieces.

 

After Beverly had examined the remains of the previous victims, she had declared that they had a cannibal in their midst.

 

After hearing this, Will had a strong suspicion that he knew who the cannibal was. Will had been with his share of kinky people before, but Wesley was different. It was the way he enjoyed Will’s flesh. There was something different about the way he bit and the way that he sucked, and it was the way Wesley looked at him sometimes, like he wanted to devour Will. Literally. Will had never seen that look on a human before.

 

He had been with Wesley for a long time now and he was surprised that it hadn’t occurred to him sooner. He knew Wesley so well and he hadn’t known this. Maybe he didn’t know Wesley as well as he thought he had.

 

He knew Wesley well enough to at least know where his usual haunts were, so he was fairly certain that he could find Wesley now.

 

It didn’t take him long.

 

Will should have been disgusted by what he was looking at. The missing crewman was lying in front of Wesley, moaning and barely conscious. Wesley’s hands were covered in blood. Blood was smeared across his mouth, and there was a piece of skin between Wesley’s teeth and Wesley was slowly chewing it.

 

What Will felt was not disgust though, it was jealousy and hurt. He was hurt that Wesley had kept such a big part of himself from Will, even though he knew why Wesley had. He was jealous because for some reason he wanted to be the person that Wesley was eating.

 

Will wondered if he was suffering some sort of temporary insanity.

 

Will cleared his throat. Wesley whipped his head around, eyes widening, the strip of flesh falling from between his teeth as his mouth opened. “Will,” he whispered.

 

“Get cleaned up and meet me back at our quarters.” Will walked off before Wesley could argue. They had a lot to talk about, especially since Will was now attempting to fight off an erection.

 

He waited for Wesley at their little table for two in their quarters. He thought about getting a glass of water to keep his hands busy but he decided against moving, so he sat and waited.

 

He wondered if Wesley kept something on him to wipe off the blood, or if he just licked it all off. It would take him a while longer if he was licking the blood off. Wesley might take his time anyway, worried about what Will might say or do.

 

Finally the door to their quarters swished open, but Wesley hesitated at the entrance.

 

“Sit down, Wes.” He tried to keep his voice gentle so that Wesley would know he wasn’t mad. Slowly, Wesley made his way towards the table.

 

“Are you going to turn me in?” were the first words from his mouth after he had taken his seat.

 

“I’m not going to turn you in.”

 

Wesley just nodded. Will wasn’t sure where he wanted to start. There were so many questions he wanted answers to, so much that he wanted to know. “Have you always done this?”

 

Wesley nodded again. “For as long as I can remember.”

 

“And you’ve been able to hide it all this time.”

 

“It’s not as easy as it used to be.”

 

Will could see that. It wouldn’t be easy to keep a secret like this on a ship, yet Wesley had somehow managed. “You waited until shore leave.” It wasn’t a question, but Wesley nodded. “So what happened then? Why this sudden string of kills?”

 

Wesley sighed and massaged his temple. “I think I waited too long and then I kind of got a little… overzealous.”

 

“How long had it been before this happened?”

 

Wesley, who had been looking everywhere but at Will, suddenly met his eyes. “Are you really not going to turn me in?”

 

There were apparently things Wesley wasn’t ready to share yet, and Will supposed he could be patient enough to wait for an answer. At least Wesley was talking to him. He reached across the table to take Wesley’s hands into his own. “Of course not.”

 

“But I have a problem. The people on this ship would be disgusted if they found out.”

 

“I know.”

 

“Will, you aren’t disgusted, are you? You’re not freaking out like you should be.”

 

“Wes, go brush your teeth and then meet me in bed, okay?”

 

Wesley nodded and got up. Will followed him and changed into his pajamas before climbing into bed. Wesley finished up in the head and then changed into his own pajamas. He got into bed, but rather than lying next to Will, he straddled him.

 

“How did you know?”

 

Will snorted. “I used to think that you had an oral fixation, but then I realized it was different. It wasn’t that you liked having just anything in your mouth, it was that you liked having my flesh in your mouth. Anywhere that you could suck or bite, you would. I just…why didn’t you tell me?”

 

Wesley leaned forward, pressing their chests together, placing his arms on either side of Will’s head. “I’m sorry. I wanted to, I really did. I was afraid of how you would react. I guess I needn’t have worried about that.”

 

Will didn’t answer him.

 

“Please don’t be mad. You understand why I couldn’t tell you, right?”

 

Will nodded because he did, even though he didn’t like it. “I do understand, I just wish I had known. You’ve been holding back such a big part of you. I feel like I don’t know you at all now.”

 

“Nothing’s changed, Will. I’m still me. I just have a unique…” Wesley didn’t find a word to finish that sentence. Instead, he sighed.

 

“I’m sorry, Wes. It’s just, seeing you there with that crewman. These strangers that you’ve killed know you better than I do. They got to see a part of you that you’ve been hiding from me.”

 

Wesley sat back up. “You’re jealous!”

 

Will sputtered. “Jealous? Please.”

 

Wesley smiled at him. “I think you want to be the one I’m eating, Will.”

 

There was no way Will could hide just exactly how he felt about that, not where Wesley was sitting. Wesley’s eyes widened for a brief moment and then he looked nervous.

 

“What’s the matter?”

 

Wesley worried his lower lip, eyes roaming around the room looking everywhere but at Will. Finally Wesley sighed and looked at Will. “There’s just so much I want to tell you, but I don’t want to push you over that line of what you can handle and what you can’t.”

 

“Tell me, Wes.”

 

Wesley shook his head.

 

“It’s okay. Really. Please tell me.”

 

Wesley looked pained and Will had the feeling that he had been holding in much more than Will could have imagined. If Wesley started talking it would be like a dam breaking, and though he had just told Wesley it would be okay, he had to wonder if he could really handle everything that Wesley had been holding back.

 

Wesley nodded and tugged off Will’s shirt. He leaned down again, this time to kiss Will. He kissed Will liked he was trying to devour Will, and now Will knew that Wesley did kind of want to do that. Something else they were going to have to talk about.

 

Wesley broke the kiss and started talking. “You’re delicious, Will.” Wesley licked a stripe along his neck. “You taste so good to me. I’ve never tasted anyone as good as you.” He nipped lightly at Will’s neck. “I want all of you, Will.” Wesley placed a kiss to Will’s chest. “I want to taste every inch of your body.” Wesley bit down gently on his nipple. “I want to taste all of you. I want to taste everything, Will. I want to taste everything that makes you, everything that you make.” Wesley’s tongue traced a path from his chest to his navel. Will let out a shaky breath. This was more intense than he had expected.

 

“There isn’t a part of you that I don’t want.” Wesley tugged off Will’s pajama bottoms. “Ever since we got together, I always wanted it to be you. I never wanted anyone else. I was so afraid to tell you though, so afraid you would think I’m a monster.” Will had an answer to his question from earlier. Wesley hadn’t eaten anyone since they had gotten together. Wesley had gone way too long without it and he had snapped.

 

“Will, I want to devour you.” Wesley took Will into his mouth, and because he had been so turned on by what Wesley had been saying, that was all it took for Will to come down Wesley’s throat. Wesley swallowed, pulled off, and let out a happy sigh. He nuzzled at the base of Will’s cock with another happy sigh. “I could stay down here all day Will. I could keep you in my mouth all day.” He sighed once again and moved his nose to the crease between Will’s thigh and pelvis. “I like how you smell too, Will.” Wesley licked the crease and then moved back up the bed to lie down next to Will.

 

Will was still taking in huge shuddering breaths, still trying to process everything that Wesley had just said. He turned his head to face Wesley.

 

“Too much?” Wesley asked nervously.

 

Will huffed out a shaky laugh. “It’s fine. I just need a minute.” He turned his head back so he was staring up at the ceiling. He just needed to let his breathing calm back down. There were still things they needed to talk about. It was hard to believe that one person could want, and need, him so much.

 

Will let out a shuddering breath and pulled Wesley into his arms. “Okay. I’m okay now. I just have some more questions and stuff.”

 

“Okay.”

 

“So, you can’t really eat too much of me because you would kill me, and even when you take a little you’d have to let me have time to heal, so are you going to be okay with that little amount?”

 

“As long as I get to eat you, Will, then I’ll be fine. Besides, now that you know about me, I think you’ll be even more willing to let me keep my mouth on you whenever.”

 

Wesley smirked at him and Will laughed. “Maybe so. Wes, the other things that you want to do, things we will never discuss or even acknowledge if you want to do them at all, will doing them help? Would you have to eat less often?”

 

“I think it would help, yes. It’ll be different parts of you that I’ll get to enjoy. I think that’ll help keep me satisfied longer.”

 

“You won’t eat anyone else now, will you?”

 

Wesley propped himself up on an elbow. “Will, I told you, I’ve wanted nobody else but you since we got together. As long as I can have even just a tiny part of you…” Wesley leaned down and kissed him. “I love you, Will.”

 

“I love you too,” Will replied, smiling up at him. “Now answer something else for me. You said you wanted to devour me. Do you actually want to? I mean that would…” Will didn’t need to finish that sentence. They both knew what he meant.

 

“That’s so hard to answer. Part of me wants to. Part of me just wants to devour all of you so that you’re a part of me. I like having you around too much though so I don’t see that happening any time soon.”

 

“If I died, would you eat all of me?”

 

“Yes,” Wesley answered without hesitation.

 

“Wow.”

 

“I think you should sleep now, Will. We can talk more in the morning if you want.”

 

Will nodded. “Sleep. Yeah, okay.”

 

Wesley kissed him again and then curled around him, pressing his nose into Will’s neck. Will lay awake for a while, thinking. Wesley’s admissions should terrify him, but they didn’t. Okay, maybe they were a bit terrifying. It was scary and wonderful to have someone that loved him and wanted him and needed him as much as Wesley did. It was all consuming, and though Will wasn’t entirely sure how he felt about it, because scary and wonderful didn’t really quite cut it, he knew that he liked it and he knew that he didn’t want to let it go.

 

*****

 

Will woke up to a warm and wet sensation around his cock, and it wasn’t the first time. He had long ago given Wesley permission to suck him off while he was still asleep. He had just never known how much it had really meant to Wesley to have that flesh in his mouth.

 

Will groaned and moved his hand down to tangle in Wesley’s hair. Wesley took his time, partly to enjoy the pleasure he was giving Will, and partly because he wanted to keep that flesh in his mouth for as long as he could. Will wasn’t complaining.

 

He groaned in satisfaction when Wesley finally let him come. Wesley kept Will in his mouth when he was finished. There was nothing unusual about that. What was different was that Wesley looked like he was waiting for something.

 

As Will came down from his orgasm he became aware of the need to pee. That was when he realized exactly what Wesley was waiting for. “Wes, I don’t know if I can yet.”

 

Wesley stroked his stomach and then gently pressed down. Will couldn’t stop some from escaping, but he still held in the rest. Wesley pressed down harder and Will didn’t have a choice. No longer needing to push, Wesley petted Will’s stomach and Will found himself relaxing, and even more surprisingly, he found himself enjoying it.

 

He couldn’t help but wonder if all those years ago he and Wesley had seen something in each other that they hadn’t even been aware of.

 

When Will had finished, Wesley looked up at him and smiled, and then got off the bed, stretching. Will got up and followed Wesley into the head. Wesley brushed his teeth, something Will was grateful for, as Will started the shower for them. Wesley followed him in when he was done and pressed Will against the wall, kissing him.

 

Will could feel Wesley’s erection pressed against him and he realized that Wesley hadn’t come last night or this morning, and Will hadn’t even offered.

 

“Do you need help with that?”

 

“I’m fine. You don’t have to. I’d much rather get you off.”

 

“I know, but I want to, and I’m sorry that I didn’t even offer last night.”

 

Wesley chuckled. “It’s okay. You were kinda in shock.”

 

Will turned them so that Wesley was pressed against the wall. He grabbed the shower gel to slick up his fingers and Wesley parted his legs eagerly. More than being sucked or being fucked, Wesley loved having Will’s fingers inside of him. Wesley couldn’t come from just Will’s dick, but Wesley could come from just Will’s fingers. It was a mystery that Will hadn’t been able to solve.

 

Will slid a finger into Wesley and Wesley’s head dropped back against the wall. He slid a second finger in, working them in and out slowly. Wesley gripped Will’s shoulders tightly, leaning his head forward to bite Will’s neck as he came.

 

Will ran his hands along Wesley’s back and he came down from his orgasm.

 

“I drew blood,” Wesley mumbled.

 

“What?”

 

“I drew blood. When I bit you. Doesn’t it hurt?”

 

“Well it didn’t, but now that you’ve said something…”

 

“Sorry.”

 

He knew Wesley wasn’t really sorry though. Sure he might be sorry about causing Will pain, but he wasn’t sorry about the bite, especially not when Wesley licked at the wound he had made to clean the blood up.

 

When Wesley finished, they washed each other. Then they had breakfast together before parting ways. Wesley would not be working on the bridge today.

 

Will spent most of his day thinking about Wesley and thinking about what he had learned about Wesley. That only led to thinking about what he had learned about himself.

 

He couldn’t do what Wesley wanted to do to him, at least not now, and he wasn’t sure if he could ever, but considering everything that had happened he couldn’t rule it out completely. If it was something Wesley wanted to do or needed to do, he was more than willing. He supposed he was actually willing after a little push, like what had happened this morning. Will was confident that he could do what they had done this morning with no problem now.

 

He knew what else Wesley wanted to do and a part of him was disgusted but a part of him was excited by it.

 

He wondered what it would feel like to have Wesley bite into him. Not like the bite he had given Will this morning, but to really bite into him. It would hurt, of course. He wondered if he would ever get used to that kind of pain.

 

He wondered what had made Wesley the way he was and what had made him decide to try that first taste of flesh.

 

Will wondered if he had lost his sanity. It was a valid question. Just a couple of days ago he had been like any other guy in a committed relationship, and today, he found himself willing to give more of himself than he had ever thought possible. Would it be enough though, or would Wesley’s desires consume them both?

 

It was that very question that he dwelled on for the rest of the day. When shift ended and he was standing in front of Wesley in their quarters, he realized that he didn’t care. He also realized that he and Wesley would be a psychologist’s wet dream. Nothing mattered though except for the person standing in front of him.

 

Wesley looked nervous. He probably felt that he had revealed too much of himself to Will and that Will wouldn’t be accepting of it. Wesley had never been more vulnerable in his life, and if Will so desired, he could crush Wesley, and he could do it in just a few words. Instead, he walked up to Wesley and kissed him deeply.

 

Wesley was the first to break the kiss, cupping Will’s face in his hands and looking him in the eye. “So you’re okay then?”

 

“More than. Although I have to admit to a bit of confusion because I have to pee and I’m not sure if that’s a bedroom thing or…” Will trailed off because Wesley had already dropped to his knees and was undoing Will’s pants. “I guess it’s whenever then,” Will muttered to himself.

 

He was able to relax on his own this time like he had known he would be able to. It was strange though, and probably would be for a while. When they had finished, Wesley gave him the brightest smile that Will had ever seen and hugged him tight like he was the world’s biggest teddy bear. Will smiled and wrapped his arms around Wesley, kissing the top of his head. “Dinner at Ten Forward?”

 

Wesley pulled back, still smiling at him. “Yeah. Let me just go brush my teeth.”

 

As Wesley was doing that, Will wondered if he would ever be okay to kiss Wesley after certain various acts.

 

Will let out a sigh. He had been doing too much wondering and thinking since he had found out about Wesley. There was nothing to think about though. He was happy and willing and all he had to do was take things one step at a time.

 

Wesley finished in the head and they made their way to Ten Forward. Wesley was clinging to him like he was afraid that Will would run away.

 

“You know, I’m not going anywhere.”

 

Wesley looked at him sheepishly and loosened his grip so that Will could actually walk without tripping over him. “Sorry,” Wesley mumbled. Will gave his shoulder a squeeze. He understood why Wesley was so worried about Will bailing on him. Will wasn’t sure that he _could_ bail even if he wanted to. He was in too deep with Wesley.

 

They were in the middle of eating their fried chicken, Will watching Wesley with what felt like brand new eyes, when Beverly and Deanna sat down with them. Beverly still hated him for sleeping with her son and Deanna was still mad at him for daring to love Wesley when he wouldn’t love her. Will did not feel like dealing with either of them at the moment, and they of course wanted to discuss the cannibal.

 

“Any leads on who it might be, Will?” asked Beverly.

 

“None.”

 

“It’s so awful having a person like that on our ship. I hope you find him soon.” Deanna’s comment didn’t sit well with Will. He was biased, yes, but she was talking about Wesley like he was some kind of monster, but he wasn’t. “You know, it’s our job to seek out new life forms. The different species we encounter don’t always eat the same things we do. And isn’t that all the cannibal is doing? Choosing to eat something that we don’t?”

 

Both women looked at him as if he were the one from a different world. They looked disgusted with him.

 

“But Will, he’s killing innocent people,” Beverly tried to argue.

 

“And we kill animals for our food. Animals kill animals for food. What’s the difference?”

 

Neither bothered answering him. Instead, they both got up and left, which was fine by Will.

 

“You didn’t have to do that.”

 

Will shrugged. “It got rid of them.”

 

“Thanks though. It was kind of nice having somebody stick up for me like that.”

 

Will smiled warmly at him and cupped his cheek in his hand. He rubbed his thumb back and forth along Wesley’s cheek until Wesley turned his head to kiss the palm of Will’s hand.

 

“Ready to go back to quarters?”

 

Wesley nodded.

 

Wesley held his hand on the way back to quarters, a smile on his face. When they were inside their quarters, Wesley tried to push Will towards the bed, but Will shook his head. “I have to uh…” he nodded in the direction of the head. Wesley started to get down on his knees but Will pulled him back up. “Not that.”

 

Will must have looked really nervous because Wesley took his face in his hands. “I just want to rim you.”

 

Will relaxed a little. “Oh, okay. How much should I… I mean, how do you… I mean…” Will finished his non-sentence with a sigh, hoping that Wesley understood what he meant.

 

“Whatever you’re comfortable with.”

 

Will nodded and went to do his business. This one was harder, and stranger, and it felt so wrong, but when he was done and walked into the bedroom, it suddenly became easier.

 

Wesley was naked on the bed, dick in hand, evidence of an orgasm already on his stomach and chest. Will was hard instantly. He walked over to the bed and watched as Wesley stroked himself. He was about to come again. Will ran his hand along Wesley’s thigh and Wesley came with a shout, adding to the mess he had already made.

 

“Is this because of what you’re about to do?”

 

Wesley nodded. Will swallowed hard and crawled onto the bed, ass in the air, resting on his knees and elbows. The fact that Wesley was really getting off on this made it easier. With the way Wesley had been talking last night though, Will knew there was more to this than just sexual pleasure.

 

Wesley scrambled to get behind Will and soon there was an eager wet tongue probing at his hole. Will forced himself not to think about what was really going on as Wesley ran his tongue around the hole so the muscles would loosen and he could push his tongue in. It wasn’t easy though.

 

They had rimmed each other before and though they had enjoyed it, Wesley had never been so enthusiastic. Seemingly sensing Will’s unease, he quelled his enthusiasm, moving his tongue more slowly, focusing more on Will’s pleasure. Will felt himself relaxing because, unsurprisingly, Wesley had done this often to Will and he was good at it and knew exactly what Will liked. He just usually did this when Will was cleaner. And Will really shouldn’t have thought about that. He needed to focus on Wesley’s tongue running along the rim.

 

Finally Will relaxed enough for Wesley to push his tongue past the ring of muscles. He groaned louder than Will did, and Will could swear that there were sounds coming out of the both of them that he’d never heard before. Wesley ran his tongue along the inside of Will, around and around until he found a spot that made Will keen. Wesley focused on that spot and Will came hard, completely untouched, though he was aware of Wesley moving his hand around to catch Will’s come.

 

He knew what Wesley was doing when he no longer felt his tongue, but was surprised that when Wesley’s mouth was on him again, it was to push Will’s own come inside of him. Wesley moved away again, pushing his fingers into Will instead, scooping up any leaking come and pushing it back inside of Will.

 

“Can I fuck you, Will?”

 

“Please,” Will groaned out. Wesley pulled his fingers out and not bothering with any more prep work, he slid into Will. He wasn’t gentle, shoving in hard, and though there was the burning pain of being stretched, Will found himself growing hard again. Wesley kept up a brutal pace and it didn’t take him long to come, spilling his seed inside of Will.

 

He pulled out and placed his mouth back at Will’s hole, sucking out both of their come, causing Will to babble and push back into Wesley, hoping that Wesley would push his tongue into him again. Wesley chuckled but obliged, licking out any remaining come.

 

Will assumed he was clean when Wesley finally pulled his tongue out. Will whimpered with the loss and tried to push back into Wesley again, not quite ready to give up on feeling Wesley’s tongue inside of him. Wesley chuckled again and gently pushed Will onto his back. He slowly lowered his mouth onto Will’s cock, not stopping until his nose was nestled in the large thatch of hair. He swallowed around Will, and Will had been so close for a while now that he came instantly.

 

Wesley swallowed it all down, a smug look on his face, even with his lips still wrapped around Will. Will couldn’t argue with that look though. It had been a long time since he had come that hard twice in a row, and Will was definitely looking forward to doing this again.

 

Wesley was about to pull off of him but Will put a hand on the back of Wesley’s head, gently keeping him in place. Wesley looked confused for a second before offering Will the best smile he could while Will’s cock was sill in his mouth.

 

It was so much easier this time to just relax and let Wesley have what he wanted.

 

Wesley beamed at him when he had finished and if Will hadn’t already agreed to do all of this then he would have now because he would have done anything to see Wesley look like this more often. It wasn’t that Wesley had never beamed at him before, it was that Wesley looked so free, which was of course true now that Wesley didn’t have to hide himself from Will.

 

Wesley bounded off the bed to go brush his teeth and Will watched him go, a smile on his face. He felt truly lucky to have Wesley in his life. Wesley bounced back into the room and onto the bed. He wrapped himself around Will, resting his head on Will’s chest. He ran his fingers through Will’s chest hair as Will ran a hand along Wesley’s back. They lay silent for a while, enjoying the peacefulness of the moment.

 

It was Wesley who moved first, shifting up the bed so he could kiss Will. Will could taste the minty freshness of the toothpaste and the mouthwash that Wesley had used, and Will was more than a little shocked when he found himself a bit disappointed that there was nothing left to taste.

 

Will sighed into the kiss. He couldn’t remember a time when he had felt more relaxed or so happy. Maybe he should be worried by that thought, but he wasn’t. With that in mind Will pulled out of the kiss. “Tomorrow, Wes. I want to do it tomorrow.” He didn’t need to specify what he wanted to do. Wesley would know. Sure enough, Wesley’s eyes widened. “Are you sure, Will? There’s no rush. I’m happy with what we’re doing now.”

 

Will smiled. “I know you are. I’ve never seen you happier, but I do want do to this.”

 

Wesley nodded. “Okay, but we’ll start small and we’ll do this right.”

 

“I trust you.”

 

Wesley smiled and pressed his nose into Will’s neck. Will didn’t know how he was going to be able to sleep. He was both nervous and excited about what they were going to do tomorrow. His body though was relaxed from the orgasms and Wesley was a solid and warm weight against him. He found himself drifting off easily.

 

*****

 

The spot next to him on the bed was cold. Wesley had been gone for a while. He pulled off the sheet and chuckled when he found Wesley lying there with Will’s cock still in his mouth. Will was so used to this that he hadn’t even registered it.

 

He stroked his fingers through Wesley’s hair. Wesley’s eyelids fluttered and then opened. He smiled around Will’s dick and continued his ministrations like nothing had happened, like he hadn’t fallen asleep.

 

It was a lazy blowjob with a sweet release, and it probably wasn’t the first time Will had come since Wesley had had his mouth on him. He’d slept through orgasms before, though he wasn’t sure how.

 

Wesley stayed where he was, waiting patiently, and Will didn’t disappoint him. Wesley pulled off of him when Will had finished, and Will almost let him go to the head to brush his teeth, but he remembered last night and how disappointed he had been, so he pulled Wesley to him for a kiss. Wesley made a pleased little noise into his mouth. Wesley was probably much happier not having to brush his teeth immediately after doing these things because he probably wanted to keep Will’s taste as long as possible, and Will was glad that it seemed he would be able to do this for Wesley.

 

He ran his hand down Wesley’s back and along the curve of his buttocks. He teased a finger at Wesley’s hole until Wesley was whimpering and making delicious little needy sounds. Will pushed his finger in slowly because even though Wesley might like to sometimes take his fingers dry and because he sometimes liked that burn, that didn’t mean Will wanted to hurt him more than necessary. He took his time with the one finger, making sure that Wesley was nice and loose before finally adding a second finger. Wesley bit down on his shoulder, not hard, at least not yet. He would probably draw blood and Will was okay with that. When he could move two fingers easily enough, he found Wesley’s prostate and rubbed against it relentlessly until Wesley came, biting down harder into Will’s shoulder.

 

When Wesley unclamped his jaw, he began licking at the wound he had made. Will wished he could just tell Picard that he wasn’t feeling well and just stay in bed all day with Wesley. Then they could get to the other thing sooner instead of waiting until the end of the day.

 

“Hey, Wes.”

 

“Hm?”

 

“Are you going to be able to heal me later?”

 

Wesley stopped licking at the wound to look at Will. “Didn’t I tell you you could trust me? Don’t worry. I’ll take care of everything.”

 

Will must have looked more nervous than he felt.

 

“Have you changed your mind? Do you not want to this yet? It’s okay if you don’t.”

 

“Relax. I still want to do this.”

 

“Are you sure?”

 

“Absolutely,” he replied, pulling Wesley in for a kiss.

 

Wesley gave him another blowjob in the shower. It didn’t matter if Will felt like he was finished because Wesley always seemed to be able to coax another orgasm out of Will.

 

They had breakfast together and then headed to the bridge together. Will hoped there would be no problems today because he didn’t think he would be able to focus. He kept himself occupied for most of the morning with paperwork that needed to be done. It actually made the morning fly by and before he knew it, it was time for lunch. He had expected to go with Wesley, but he gave him an apologetic look. “I have to go get supplies for later.”

 

Will had no idea what Wesley was getting because he had no idea how Wesley was planning on doing this, so he just nodded his head and had lunch by himself. He could have joined others but he wasn’t in the mood for anyone’s company except for Wesley’s.

 

The afternoon dragged on. The slower it seemed to go the more apprehensive Will got about what he and Wesley were going to do later. He wouldn’t back out though. As nervous as he was he didn’t want to back out because he was too excited also. It felt like he needed this almost as much as Wesley did, except he had no idea how much Wesley needed this. He knew Wesley’s need must be great though because of Wesley’s recent killings.

 

When shift was over, Wesley took his hand and led him off the bridge and to their quarters. “Strip and get on the bed.”

 

Will did as he was told, glad for the instructions because he wasn’t sure if he could think on his own right now. He lay on the bed while Wesley unpacked the bag of supplies he had gotten over lunch.

 

“It looks like you raided sickbay.”

 

Wesley smiled but didn’t look at Will. Will huffed out a laugh. “Your mother is going to kill you if she finds out.”

 

Wesley shrugged. “Then I guess she better not find out.”

 

“What’s the hypo for?”

 

“To numb the spot where I’m going to cut a piece of skin from.”

 

“That’s what you’re going to do?” Will asked surprised.

 

“I told you we were going to start small and that we were going to do it right.”

 

Will smiled and pulled Wesley down for a kiss. “I do hope you’re planning on getting naked too.”

 

Wesley laughed and got off the bed. He stripped all of his clothes off and sat back down. Wesley was already hard.

 

“Did you get hard when you were eating those other people?”

 

“Nope.”

 

“So I’m just special?”

 

Wesley smiled at him. “Of course you’re special. Now, do you need to go?”

 

Will nodded. Wesley leaned down to take Will into his mouth and Will was surprised by how much this act relaxed him. Just a couple of days and it already felt normal.

 

“Are you ready?” Wesley asked when Will had finished.

 

“Yes.”

 

“Okay. So what I’m going to do is cut a thin strip of skin from your thigh.”

 

Will nodded. “Wesley, in case I forget to say it later, I appreciate how small you’re starting this.”

 

“I just want you to be comfortable.”

 

“I know. Thanks.”

 

Wesley smiled and gave him a quick kiss on the lips.

 

The hypo was first, and as they waited for the patch of skin on Will’s thigh to become numb, Wesley sterilized the scalpel for what he assured Will was like the third time. When he was done he pressed a finger to Will’s thigh. “Can you feel that?”

 

Will shook his head. Wesley moved his hand to Will’s face and cupped his cheek. _That_ Will could feel.

 

“I love you,” Wesley whispered. Will smiled and Wesley moved back down his body. He dug the tip of the scalpel into Will’s flesh and began to cut. Will watched as blood beaded around the cut as Wesley moved the scalpel along. He wasn’t cutting deep, he was starting small just like he had promised. Will couldn’t tear his eyes away from what Wesley was doing.

 

Wesley smirked. “Looks like you’re enjoying yourself.”

 

Will was about to ask what Wesley was talking about when he saw that he was hard. “Oh.” He hadn’t even realized that he was hard.

 

Wesley had cut a very thin rectangular piece and was now peeling it back. Will was pretty sure he wanted to try this without being numbed next time. He wanted to know how it felt to have that skin peeled away from his body.

 

When the skin was peeled off Wesley tossed the scalpel aside and grabbed the dermal regenerator and set to work healing Will. As Wesley sat there healing Will, he held the piece of skin up to his mouth and began chewing. Will sucked in a breath as he watched. He didn’t know if he could find the right words to describe how he was feeling right now.

 

There was nothing quite like watching Wesley eating a piece of his skin. Wesley was ingesting a part of him. And yes, the same thing could be said for when Wesley swallowed his come and for the new things they were doing now, but this was so different. It felt more real. It felt like there was now a part of Will inside of Wesley. Again, the same thing could be said for the other stuff, but seeing Wesley eating his flesh _really_ felt like Wesley was taking in a part of him.

 

It was incredible the way that Wesley wanted all of him. Even though Wesley had told him that, it was a very different thing to actually see it. It was… intoxicating. Once again Will found himself wondering if Wesley’s desires would consume the both of them. If it did, then it was a hell of a way to go. Now that he had this, now that he knew what he was to Wesley, he wouldn’t be able to give it up for anything. He’d rather die first.

 

Will let out a groan. Wesley looked up at Will, the piece of skin still in his mouth, and he smiled around it. “Why don’t you touch yourself for me, Will.”

 

Will slid his hand down and began stroking himself as he watched the amount of skin between Wesley’s hand and mouth become smaller and smaller. When the rest of the skin disappeared into Wesley’s mouth, Will came with a grunt. Wesley, still running the dermal regenerator over the cut he had made, leaned down and licked up Will’s come. Wesley looked at Will when he was done.

 

“How do you feel?”

 

“Honestly? Pretty incredible. I’m starting to get feeling back in my thigh though.”

 

“Yeah, I didn’t want to give you too much. Does it hurt?”

 

“No, it’s okay. I’m going to have to get used to the pain anyway.”

 

“I know, but we don’t need to put you through that just yet.”

 

“That was really good, Wes.”

 

“I know. That was… Will, that was incredible.”

 

Wesley turned off the dermal regenerator and leaned down to kiss the fresh skin. Wesley started to lie down next to him but stopped. “Do you want me to brush my teeth?”

 

“No, I want you to come here.”

 

Wesley snorted and Will pulled him into his arms and kissed him. He could feel how tired Wesley was so he pulled out of the kiss. “I love you.”

 

“Love you too,” Wesley mumbled, and fell asleep almost instantly. Will wasn’t ready to sleep just yet. He tried to absorb everything that had happened. He tried to process all of his feelings and what exactly he was feeling. It felt more than incredible that somebody loved him as much as Wesley did. And Will wanted more. He looked forward to everything they were still going to do. Will wanted it all, and maybe, just maybe, there would come a day where Will would be able to return the favor.


End file.
